Library Problems
by Miki Moose
Summary: "Ku tarik kata-kataku, mungkin aku ingin kau menemaniku sebentar lagi…" bisiknya di telinga Izaya yang kemudian dijilati olehnya. Dua remaja yang awalnya di tugasi untuk merapikan perpustakaan malah berakhir saling mengacaukan satu sama lain. Shizaya Drabble Raira Days


**LIBRARY PROBLEMS**

**DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**This Story contains MALExMALE relationships**

.

.

.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa sekali dalam hidupnya Shizuo harus menghabiskan waktu dalam ruangan di penuhi kumpulan buku yang tersusun di setiap rak mereka–seharian ditemani seorang yang sangat di bencinya.

Mungkin, tugas merapikan Perpustakaan merupakan hal yang tidak sepadan untuk dua destruktor itu. Mengingat banyaknya properti Sekolah yang tidak terselamatkan karena permainan kejar-kejaran mereka. Dan Kepala Sekolah serta pengurus kesiswaan sudah pasti tidak akan membeli alasan 'si-kutu-ini-yang-memulai-nya' atau 'salah-Shizu-chan-yang-seenaknya-melempar-barang'. Jadi, mau tidak mau kedua pengacau itu _wajib_ menjalankan setiap hukuman.

"Ne, jangan berpikir masalah kita selesai dengan hukuman ini. Aku hanya bekerja sama denganmu agar tugas kita cepat selesai." ungkap Izaya, memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama denganmu!" balas Shizuo.

Kedua siswa itu dengan enggan terus melanjutkan aktifitas mereka tanpa ada perdebatan atau perkelahian lagi. Seperti halnya Shizuo, Izaya juga tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan musuhnya itu. Karena itu ia berpikir, mengusik Shizuo saat ini adalah hal yang tidak berguna, jadi untuk kali ini saja ia mengurungkan tujuan hidupnya itu.

Izaya hendak meletakan sebuah buku di rak teratas suatu lemari, namun keterbatasan jarak dan tinggi membuat aktifitasnya terganggu. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda di belakangnya, kedua alisnya bertaut.

_Meminta bantuan dari seorang musuh sama saja dengan bunuh diri._

Tapi kembali lagi ke masalah awal, ia ingin tugas ini cepat selesai. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa, ia harus membuang jauh-jauh harga dirinya untuk meminta pertolongan dari _bartender_ masa depan itu. Shizuo lalu menoleh ke arahya. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Hey, jangan diam saja. Bantu aku!"

"… Tidak sampai ya?" tanya Shizuo dengan nada sedikit mengejek, sambil tersenyum menyeringai ia lalu mengambil buku dari tangan Izaya dan mencoba meletakan itu pada tempat seharusnya.

"Berisik." balas Izaya kemudian dengan refleks menendang kaki Shizuo.

"Ow!" karena satu gerakan itu, keseimbangan Shizuo hilang,

**BRUKKH!**

mengakibatkan dirinya ambruk di atas Izaya. Mereka jatuh terduduk, dengan posisi Izaya tersandar tembok tertahan oleh lutut Shizuo yang sedang berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya–mengaduh karena tumpukan buku jelas mengenainya.

Namun bukannya malah protes, sebaliknya Izaya hanya diam. Debaran jantungnya mulai melaju. Sejujurnya, bukan karena takut kena marah atau di pukul Shizuo tapi... tanpa sengaja lutut Shizuo menggencet kemaluannya sehingga menimbulkan sensasi aneh ketika pemuda _raven_ itu bergerak.

Shizuo tidak menyadari apapun saat itu, yang ia lakukan hanya mengutuk buku-buku sialan yang terjatuh, dan menggerutu kesal karena ia harus merapikan itu lagi. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah Izaya yang sedang membatu di depannya.

"Izaya, jangan bilang kalau kau kesakitan, 'kan aku yang kena timpa!"

Izaya menggeleng pelan.

Iris _amber_ milik Shizuo mengamati perubahan mimik wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek itu. Sebuah senyum seduktif muncul di permukaan wajahnya.

"Heh… ternyata kau sensitif ya?" goda Shizuo sembari menyentuh milik Izaya yang sudah menegang.

"B-berisik! Mati sa–" frasa yang tidak pernah terselesaikan karena mulut Izaya sudah terbungkam oleh bibir Shizuo. Membuat kedua _ruby_ Izaya melebar.

Shizuo yang merasa terganggu oleh sebuah jarak, menarik tubuh mungil di depannya dalam satu tarikan–kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dan menutup semua celah yang memisahkan keduanya. Ia kemudian menjilat bagian bawah bibir Izaya untuk merangsang si _raven_ membuka liang mulutnya.

Izaya yang kini berada di pangkuan Shizuo, menikmati sensasi lidah yang beradu dalam mulutnya. Tidak ingin kalah, Izaya terus berusaha menyeimbangi permainan liar Shizuo. Namun percuma, Shizuo mendominasi. Izaya yang kewalahan mendorong diri kebelakang sembari mengatur nafas. Membuat pemuda yang lebih tua tersenyum licik.

"Ku tarik kata-kataku, mungkin aku ingin kau menemaniku sebentar lagi…" bisiknya di telinga Izaya yang kemudian dijilati olehnya.

"Mnh..." Izaya berusaha mati-matian menahan suaranya. Sensasi yang seperti ini baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

"Keluarkan suaramu, I-za-ya…" bisiknya lagi sebelum akhirnya turun ke leher si rambut hitam itu dengan sebelah tangannya mulai menulusuri tubuh mulus Izaya.

"Ungh… Nnhh…" Izaya masih menahan desahannya yang kini semakin menjadi, "Shi..Shizu…chanh, hentik..aaahhnn"

Shizuo tersenyum mendengar desahan Izaya. Dan dia tahu, penolakan si sulung Orihara itu hanyalah formalitas. Buktinya, bukannya menjauh Izaya malah mendekap erat kepala Shizuo, dengan kedua tangan menyelusuri gerai pirangnya.

Jemari Shizuo kini menarik turun _zipper_ celana Izaya. Dikeluarkannya batang yang sudah basah itu. Shizuo tertegun menatap bagian bawah Izaya.

"Shizuo…" dengan satu desahan, maka hilang sudah akal sehat Shizuo. "Akhh… hnnnghhh…" Izaya kembali mendesah hebat saat Shizuo menghisap alat vitalnya. Beruntung mereka melakukan hal nista itu saat selesai sekolah–dimana para siswa telah kembali ke habitat masing-masing–sehingga mereka berdua bisa dengan bebas mengeluarkan suara macam apapun.

"Ahh~ Shizu-chaan…" Izaya menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya pelan saat sang Monster mulai memanjakan _si kecil_nya itu. Shizuo menambah frekuensi isapan dan intensitas yang mengganas saat jemari Izaya meremas rambutnya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Seolah menerima sebuah _signal_ akan sesuatu sudah dekat, Shizuo memperkuat isapannya.

"Shi-Shizu…nngghhh–AHH..!"

Izaya melempar kepalanya ke belakang ketika ia melepas sarinya di mulut Shizuo. Dan tanpa memberi waktu Izaya untuk istirahat, Shizuo langsung menerobos pertahanan si kulit pucat itu dengan memasukkan kedua jari tangannya ke dalam Izaya.

"Sa-sakit Shizu-chan!"

"Ssshh… tenang sedikit."

"Ukhh…"

"Mmnhh..hah… Ah… A-akhh…"

Sembari Shizuo sibuk membuat jalan dalam liang Izaya, Izaya mengambil kesempatan untuk ikut berpartisipasi memanjakan milik Shizuo dengan mengusapnya berulang-ulang. Alis Shizuo terangkat.

"… Kau sudah berhenti protes, apa seenak itu, hm?" Shizuo mendapati wajah pemuda di depannya memerah dalam kenikmatan.

"D-diam dan... teruskan saja!" balas Izaya.

"Itu bukan cara yang benar untuk meminta sesuatu, Izaya. Kau harus tahu aturan mainnya." pasang jemari keluar begitu saja dari dalam lubang Izaya.

"Shi-Shizu-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau harus memohon untuk jariku," Shizuo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Izaya "atau… kau ingin sesuatu yang lebih besar dari jariku, I-za-ya-kun?"

Dengan satu gerakan, Izaya langsung memasukan alat vital Shizuo ke dalam mulutnya–menghisapnya lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Membuat Shizuo kembali tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sedang terburu-buru, Izaya?" Izaya tidak menghiraukan perkataan Shizuo lagi. Ia terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Terus memanjakan _partner_nya.

"Ukh… ya, seperti itu… mh…"Shizuo terus menekan kepala _raven_ itu mendekati buah zakarnya. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin segera membuat Izaya kembali mendesah hebat. Dan memohon untuk lebih.

Izaya tersentak ketika mendapati tubuh mungilnya didorong dengan mudah oleh Shizuo ke lantai. Melihat iris _amber_ yang sudah dipenuhi nafsu terus menatapnya penuh arti, informan masa depan itu kemudian melingkari kedua tangannya di leher Shizuo. Bibir mereka bertemu.

"Mmph–AKH! Shizu-chan!" jerit Izaya ketika merasakan sebuah benda asing yang merangsek masuk ke dalam lubang sempitnya.

"Hey, rileks…" Shizuo kembali memberikan ciuman lembut pada Izaya–untuk menenangkannya, dan menghilangkan kekalutan serta rasa sakit.

"Ngh…" Izaya berusaha mengatur nafasnya kemudian mengubur wajahnya dalam dada si pemuda pirang–berusaha melupakan rasa sakit.

Shizuo semakin merasakan kenikmatan setiap kali miliknya menerobos liang sempit Izaya. Ia juga menikmati setiap desahan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda di depannya itu, tidak ada satu nadapun yang ia lewatkan. Ia ingin terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya hingga mereka selesai, namun rasanya tidak adil jika _si raven _tidak melakukan apa-apa untuknya. Aktivitasnyapun terhenti.

"… Shizu-chan?" kepala _raven_ terangkat. Izaya mendapati Shizuo sedang tersenyum menyeringai ke arahnya.

"B-brengsek! Bergeraklah bodoh!" teriak Izaya mulai kesal.

"Uh-uh, memohonlah Izaya~" sindirnya.

"Shi–jangan bercanda, Shizu-chan! … cepat bergerak!"

Shizuo memulai pergerakannya secara perlahan, kemudian kembali menghentikannya lagi.

"Ukh…" Izaya yang mulai frustasi atas kelakuan _partner_nya, melemparkan tatapan sinis nan kesal, "Shizuo kumohon… bergeraklah… lakukan sesuatu!"

"Katakan apa maumu" bisiknya.

"Aku mau kau terus menggerakan milikmu di dalamku lebih cepat, lebih dalam sampai aku tidak bisa berdiri lagi!" sebuah senyuman langsung merespon perkataan Izaya. Mungkin hanya pada saat seperti ini Shizuo bisa mendengarkan sesuatu yang jujur keluar dari mulut Izaya.

"Heh, kau yakin~?" godanya lagi lalu menambah ritme pergerakannya.

"Mmh. Ah… Shizu-chan~ Kumohon…"

"Hn? Kumohon apa?"

"Cepat… lebih cepat Shizu-chann–Aaakh!"

Shizuo tepat mengenai _sweet-spot_ yang berhasil membuat cairan Izaya keluar untuk kedua kalinya–membasahi marmer krem dan sebagian perut Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, disitu! Lagi… lakukan lagi, kumohon~ Ahh… hhh…" Izaya mencengkram kembali dan menanamkan kuku-kukunya dalam punggung Shizuo.

"Izaya…" bisik Shizuo saat merasakan dinding yang melingkupi kejantanannya itu mulai sempit dan memanas.

"Mmh… Shizu… ke-keluarkan saja!"

Tak lama kemudian, Shizuo mengeluarkan sarinya dalam Izaya. Membuat keduanya mendesah dalam kenikmatan.

.

.

.

"Ukh… Aku tidak mau membersihkan perpustakaan lagi." Izaya mengeluh kesal, pekerjaan mereka belum juga selesai dan sekarang ia harus mencoba menahan rasa sakit.

"Sebaiknya permainan itu kita hentikan saja." Iris _ruby_ menoleh ke arah pemilik perkataan barusan. Kalau Shizuo benar-benar tidak mau bermain dengannya lagi, Ia yakin dunia akan sangat membosankan. "Maksudku dari pada kejar-kejaran… lebih baik kita melakukan hal seperti tadi, Izaya."

"… Heh, Shizu-chan, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tertarik pada hal begituan~" ungkap Izaya setelah bernafas lega.

"Seperti kau tidak saja!" balasnya tersenyum licik.

Izaya meniru senyuman itu.

"Mungkin aku akan memikirkan tawaranmu jika kau tunjukan padaku bagaimana jadinya malam ini~"

"Siapa takut?"

Fin.

A/N: Hah! I'm back! Akhirnya selesai~ Ini pertama kalinya Miki bikin smut Itu juga hampir mimisan. Gomen kalo ga sesuai harapan, berikutnya Miki akan lebih berusaha lagi. Dakara, kasih tahu bagaimana pendapat _reader_-tachi, ne~?

Thanks for reading! Mind to review? :)


End file.
